Sailor Moon Timeless
by Kiyamasho
Summary: No life is left untouched by the fall of the Moon Kingdom. When Kaede Sato and Inari Himura discover that they're apart of something bigger than they ever imagined, will the two girls be able to forage a new path forward or will the mistakes of the past consume them? COWRITTEN WITH PUJA723
1. Prologue-Silver Millennium Part One

**With all the exciting Sailor Moon things happening this year, me and my friend Puja723 decided to cowrite a Sailor Moon fanfic together! Both of us have been wanting to write one for ages and what better time to do it than now with all the relreases and remakes? We sincerely hope all of you enjoy our take on the Sailor Moon franchise! Original Japenese names WILL be used for ALL the characters.**

**OC Warning: _For those of you afraid of cliche OCs and shennanigans then let me put your minds to ease. Puja and I have both been writing fanfiction since we were in diapers. While the story will feature a Sailor Sun and a Sailor Earth who, unfortunately, have the tendency to be portrayed as Mary Sues I can assure you that these are a fresh take on the characters. Don't believe me? Guess you'll just have to read the story and find out!_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The young woman sat in the garden weeping softly. As tears dripped down her face she whispered, "How could he love her? I have loved him for so long!" Emotions of sadness, grief and pain filled her and she clutched her arms. As a sorceress in the Crown Prince's Palace Beryl had done all she could to get into the Prince's good graces. Thinking of his handsome features brought more tears to her eyes. How could she not fall in love with such a handsome and good man? She had gone to him, thinking that perhaps he could feel the same. Her heart had been broken by his refusal. Desolate, she had retreated to the garden and a short time later had been shocked to encounter Endymion embracing the Princess Serenity of the Moon.

As Beryl sat there crying she suddenly heard a voice saying, "_Why do you cry?"_

Looking up Beryl was stunned to see a shadowy figure standing on the other side of the small area where she sat. Wiping her face she replied hesitantly, "I've lost my chance to love."

The figure moved closer and Beryl felt afraid when she realized it was nothing but a shadow. She let out a soft cry but the shadow made a soothing noise. _"There is no need to fear my child. I have come to help you._" Without waiting for a response the figure continued, "_I am Queen Metaria and I am here to help you."_

The fear going away, Beryl replied softly, "I am Beryl…A sorceress in Prince Endymion's home."

"_I knew I sensed power within you,"_ Queen Metaria said, the shadow's mouth area widening into a smile. "_I can give you what you want dear one. Together we can do things you've only dreamed of."_

Beryl's eyes widened. "You can help me win Prince Endymion's love?"

The shadow seemed to grow darker and a hint of malice entered the Queen's voice. "_You will have the Prince's love Beryl and much more if you promise to help in what I wish to do."_

"How can I help you?" Beryl asked curiously. "I'm only a lowly sorceress."

"_It is in the lowly places that great things begin,"_ The queen reached and brushed her shadowy hand across Beryl's forehead. As power flowed into the young woman, Queen Metaria continued evilly, "_Come. We have much planning to do._"

* * *

_Several Months Later_

The sun was beginning to set when Princess Kaede of Earth wandered onto the training grounds. The girl's eyes immediately fell upon the Prince of the earth, Endymion and for the briefest moment she felt a twinge of annoyance. As his generals trained with their swords, the Prince stood near the edge of the training grounds, his eyes fixated upon the Moon. Squaring her shoulders Kaede sailed across the edge of the field and came to stand beside Endymion.

The prince gave a slight start at the sudden appearance of Princess Kaede but a gentle smile curved his lips upwards. "Good evening Princess." His eyes turned back to the moon.

"I've noticed something about you Endymion," Kaede replied lightly. When the prince looked at her in surprise she continued, "Each night I find you staring at the moon. One would think that you are in love with it."

The prince snorted but said cheerfully, "Why shouldn't I stare at it? We have the most beautiful moon of any of the planets."

Kaede pressed her lips together. "I enjoy the sun but you do not see me staring at it during the day." She paused and glanced over her shoulder. The generals had moved further away. Still, it wouldn't do to speak too loudly. Lowering her voice, Kaede stepped closer to the prince and asked, "Are you in love with the Moon Princess?" The look Endymion gave her caused the young woman's heart to sink. No matter what his reply she now knew the truth.

After several brief moments Endymion replied quietly, "It would be foolish for me to be in love with the Princess Serenity. We are, after all, from two different worlds." He sighed, his gaze returning to the moon. "It does not matter how kind or beautiful she is…we can never be together."

Kaede felt exasperation towards the Prince. "I am happy you recognize how foolish it would be for the two of you to be together. You know it is forbidden for our two kingdoms to mix."

"You think I do not know that?"Endymion replied bitterly. "Serenity and I know that our love cannot be…for that reason we have decided to put an end to our meetings."

Kaede nodded slightly, feeling relieved. "I assume you mean after the ball that will be held tomorrow evening in the Moon Kingdom," she said. A wind blew and Kaede shivered slightly as she continued, "Do you think it is wise to go to this ball when Beryl has just been declared dead?"

At the mention of Beryl's name, a look of sadness settled over Endymion's features. The young sorceress had entered his service the year before and had become smitten with the young prince. When she had confessed her feelings to him a few short months into their acquaintance Endymion had tried gently to explain that he could not return her feelings and Beryl had been devastated. A week later and she had disappeared. After months of exhaustive searching throughout the Earth Kingdoms the palace had declared the sorceress dead.

Sighing softly Endymion said, "We cannot put our lives on hold. We must continue to play our parts and as the representatives of Earth we are required to make an appearance at the ball tomorrow night."

"I suppose some good can come from it," Kaede said as she turned to watch the general's train, her eyes lingering on Jaedite. "It does grow wearisome watching the five of you train day in and day out. I don't even remember the last time we threw our own ball!"

The young woman glanced up at the Prince and was surprised to see the slight smirk upon his lips. The prince said teasingly, "Will you be taking this opportunity to forge your own romantic connection with Jadeite?"

Immediately Kaede's features were suffused with red. "H-how did you know?" looking embarrassed she continued, "I don't have the courage for such things."

Endymion reached out and squeezed Kaede's shoulder gently. "It is plain for everyone to see," he admitted. "I wish you luck. I will come to your rooms tomorrow to escort you to the Silver Millennium."

Kaede nodded. "Very well, until tomorrow."

* * *

It was nearing evening when Minako, Princess and Guardian of Venus, arrived at the Sol Temple. Located near the sun, the hovering temple housed the Sol Priestesses who were caretakers of the Taiyo Crystal. With the Moon Ball the next day, Minako had been charged with delivering an invitation to the high priestess Youta. Arriving on the temple grounds the young woman fanned herself and said to her companion Artemis, "I don't know how the priestesses can bear living so close to the sun. I can feel myself melting."

"That is because you are outside the protective circle," Artemis pointed out. He grabbed Minako's arm and tugged her closer to him. Immediately there was relief from the crushing heat.

Minako smiled up at her companion. "I don't know what I would without you," she said cheekily. As the neko blushed she started towards the temple doors. "Come, let us find Youta."

A pair of acolytes stood outside the temple doors and they bowed to the Princess and her companion as the strolled in. Eyes adjusting to the dim lighting inside, Minako almost immediately spotted a young woman sweeping a staircase. Walking over to her Minako cleared her throat. "Excuse me; I am searching for High Priestess Youta."

The young woman, wearing the dull red and yellow robes of an initiate, looked up in surprise. "Oh…I wasn't aware that the Temple would be receiving visitors today." She paused to bite her bottom lip. "The High Priestess has stepped out but she should return shortly. You may wait in her outer chambers if you wish."

"Thank you," Minako said. The initiate set her broom beside the steps and motioned for them to follow her up the stairs. As they walked Minako asked, "Your appearance is familiar to me, have we met?"

The young woman shook her head. "It's been many years since I set foot on the Moon Kingdom. We initiates are chosen at a very young age to be sent here for training." She paused to open the door to the outer chambers. "Perhaps you've meet my mother, she is one of Queen Serenity's ladies-in-waiting."

"Ah!" Artemis cried out. "You are Inari, the Lady Keiko's daughter! The two of you share the same unusual shade of red for a hair color."

Inari smiled a small flush settling over her cheeks. "Yes we do," she said. "Although I have to admit I wish my hair were any color but this one."

"Why is that?"Minako asked as she sat down on a small reclining couch in the outer chambers of the high priestess.

Walking over to a low table covered in a tea service Inari admitted, "Until now all initiates have had blonde hair. On rare occasions there have been some with brown. I am the first with red and it has caused some…friction between the High Priestess and I." Bringing over a tray of refreshments she continued, "Only earth citizens have hair this color and the High Priestess has…ideas about that."

Taking a mini pie Minako frowned. "What's wrong with the people of Earth? I have several good friends that live there."

Artemis gave Minako a look but before he could speak Inari said, "The High Priestess believes that the Earth people will bring ruin to the rest of the planets with their savagery."

"You can't judge everyone just because of the planet they're from!"Minako protested. "There are plenty of savage people on the other planets!"

Inari looked embarrassed. "I'm only repeating what I have been told," she said apologetically. "I have yet to make the acquaintance of anyone from Earth."

"Then you should come to the ball tomorrow night!"Minako said enthusiastically. She removed the invitation from the pouch around her waist and held it out for Minako to see. "Queen Serenity has invited the dignitaries from Earth and you could meet them and see they're not so bad."

A wistful expression came over Inari's face. "That sound's wonderful," she admitted. "But I'm an initiate, it is forbidden for me to leave the temple grounds. Only the High Priestess is allowed to leave."

Minako frowned, disliking the High Priestess the more she heard about the other woman but before she could speak there was a sound in the doorway. The three turned and found High Priestess Youta herself standing there looking resplendent in a gown of deep red overlaid with gold. On her forehead rested a delicate gold crown. The woman's expression was one of annoyance as she looked at her initiate.

Coolly she said, "You may go about your duties Inari; we have no need for you here any longer."

Inari dipped her head and turned towards Minako and Artemis. Looking as though she was struggling to hold back tears she bowed and whispered, "It was a pleasure meeting you." She was gone before the two could blink.

* * *

Kaede was on her way to her chambers when she passed by a window that overlooked the training yards. Pausing she looked out and sighed with longing as she saw the four generals, Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite were finishing with the days training. While all four men were handsome Kaede could not help but feel a powerful attraction to Jadeite. Her eyes stroked over his figure and she imagined what it would be like to reach and touch his face. She sighed dreamily imagining an intimate relationship between the two of them and it took her several moments to realize that her handmaiden, Manae, was standing near her attempting to get her attention.

Flushing a brilliant red color Kaede turned to Manae and said stiffly, "Can I help you with something Manae?"

The young woman hid a smile and nodded, "Yes mistress, it's time for you to be readying for the ball tonight. Your dress has been pressed and is laid out on your bed."

"Ah, I see, thank you Manae." Kaede said, a smile touching her lips. She followed her handmaiden to her room and let out a gasp as she saw the gown for the ball. Walking over to the bed she touched the dress. "It's beautiful."

Manae dipped her head. "It's only fitting for you to be so surprised seeing as how you're almost always in uniform." She gave a disapproving frown.

Kaede grinned at the acrid tone in Manae's voice. As a representative of Earth, one of her duties was acting as Sailor Earth. While Endymion was the true guardian of the planet the role of Sailor went to the woman closest to the throne. When Endymion's mother had passed away the title had gone to Kaede who shared a distant relative with the royal family. It was a great honor and required that that young woman spend most of her time in a uniform that consisted of a deep green skirt, boots and collar accented with golden bows. As much as she loved her role as Sailor Earth, Kaede was excited to wear the beautiful dress on the bed.

When she had finished dressing, Manae turned Kaede towards the mirror and said proudly, "Well then don't you look a pretty picture in this dress?" Kaede nodded wide eyed as she stared at her reflection. The dress was a forest green color that hugged her curves. The sleeves started bellow her shoulders and around her waist a gold belt rested. Manae had brushed her hair until the locks shown and had pinned a gold flower just above her right ear.

"Thank you Manae; I never could done this on my own." Kaede said as she hugged her handmaiden.

Manae's cheeks turned pink with pleasure. "It weren't nothing mistress." Fussing over the skirt of Kaede's dress she continued, "Perhaps now you'll allow the royal painter to do a sitting with you. It's only proper your being the Sailor of Earth to have your portrait hung in the royal gallery."

Kade smiled and nodded. "I suppose you're right Manae." Glancing around her chamber she spotted a small silver box on her vanity. "I knew I was forgetting something!" Moving away from the mirror Kaede walked up to her vanity and took the box in hand. Opening it, she removed a small silver pistol. Ignoring Manae's squawk of anger Kaede slid the small weapon into the hidden pocket on her dress.

"Manae we've been over this, the pistol was a gift from my father and I won't travel without it."

Manae let out a huff but before she could speak there was a knock on the door to the chamber. Opening the door Kaede curtsied as she saw that it was Prince Endymion. The prince bowed and gave an appreciative smile. "You look lovely. Are you ready?"

Kaede nodded and giving Manae a wave she followed the Prince towards the transporters that would take them to the moon.

* * *

Inari sat in the small chamber she shared with three other girls and sighed. The High Priestess had found her performance in the day's ceremony lacking and had sentenced the young girl to polish all the silver on the temple grounds. It had taken Inari three hours to accomplish the task and she was exhausted. The rest of the initiates were in the dining hall eating supper but Inari couldn't bring herself to muster the energy to join them. Sighing, she lay back on her cot and thought of the previous day's visit with the Princess of Venus and her Companion.

"I wouldn't mind going to a ball," Inari said to herself. The young woman would have loved to go and see her mother again. Having been apart for many years their only communication were scarce letters. The High Priestess felt the initiates were too distracted by the outside world and limited their correspondence to twice a year. There were still three months to go before Inari would have a chance to read what her mother sent and respond.

The life of an initiate was a lonely one and at times Inari wished she could be anywhere but at the Sol Temple. But the work at the temple was important and each initiate was chosen by Queen Serenity herself to go train and become a priestess. A soft smile touched Inari's lips. Being at the temple wasn't completely bad. Despite the harsh ways of the High Priestess, Inari got along well with the other initiates. And the temple had its own special spirit guide, a phoenix by the name of Goruden. Birthed during a solar flare centuries before, Goruden spent his days in the observation tower watching over the various planetary kingdoms. Every few days he would descend to the inner chamber of the High Priestess and console her on which kingdoms could use power from the Taiyo Crystal.

Inari stood up and, making sure that no one was outside the door, snuck out of the room and made her way to the observation tower. The High Priestess had forbidden the initiates from going there but it was a risk Inari was willing to take. Upon reaching it, she slipped inside and found Goruden perched on a stand, his gaze fixated on one of the windows. Inari sighed softly as she admired the beauty of the bird. The size of a large eagle, Goruden's feathers were a mix of brilliant colors that were unseen in any book or painting. On his head was a crest of golden feathers that matched his eyes. "Will you greet me or will you stay there staring at me the rest of the night?" Goruden turned his head and gave Inari a pointed look.

Smiling at the cheekiness of the beautiful bird Inari admitted as she sat down in a window seat, "I could stare at you forever."

Goruden stretched out his brilliant wings and yawned. "How unfortunate for me." With a flap he was up in the air and after doing a circle he landed beside the young girl.

Inari, forehead pressed to the window and, as she looked at the stars, reached out to stroke the bird's head. "Have you seen anything interesting?"

The bird leaned into her hand and was silent for several moments. During the past few months a steadily growing darkness had been enwrapping itself around the earth. Its progress had been so slow that Goruden had ignored it. A mistake he now recognized. Turning his gaze to the planet he could see that it was nearly completely covered. The bird turned his gold eyes to Inari. At nineteen she was the eldest of the initiates. In a month's time she would say her vows to the Taiyo Crystal and take on the robes of a priestess. Despite this, there was an innocence to the young girl that Goruden was hesitant to mar. The phoenix dipped his head and replied curtly, "I see the same thing I always see; stars upon stars. It is tiresome. Now then, I must go see the High Priestess and inform her of this myself."

"But she is not here," Inari said. "She has gone to the Silver Millennium to a ball that the Queen Serenity is hosting."

Goruden turned his gaze to the moon and felt a shiver of anticipation go through him. Earth's darkness was reaching for the moon. It was too late.

* * *

Like it? Leave a review!


	2. Prologue-Silver Millennium Part Two

**Heads up on this chapter, it's pretty graphic (not sexually :P) in a few parts!**

* * *

Entering the ballroom of the Silver Millennium took Kaede's breath away. Delicate fixtures of silver and gold glittered in every corner. Tables spilled over with food and people, dressed in breathtaking dresses and suits swirled around on the dance floor to the music of a live band. Endymion noticed her wide eyes and smiled. Touching the small of her back he said, "Come, we must go and pay our respects to the Queen and Princess."

Kaede allowed the Prince to lead her through the throng of people and felt nervous at some of the hostile stares tossed their way. Reaching the platform that held the thrones of the Queen and her daughter Endymion bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to be here in your presence and that of your beautiful daughter."

The queen of the moon smiled and dipped her head regally. "The pleasure is ours as well." She turned her gaze onto Kaede and continued curiously, "You must be the new Sailor Earth. I have been looking forward to making your acquaintance."

Flushing with pleasure, Kaede sank into a curtsey befitting the queen before her. "It is an honor to be your majesty." Kaede straightened and her eyes met those of Princess Serenity.

The princess was just as beautiful as her mother and the two looked so similar that it would have been hard to tell them apart had it not been for Princess Serenity's golden hair. Shimmering in a silvery white dress, the princess stood and walked down the short steps. She smiled briefly at Endymion before reaching out and taking Kaede's hands in her own.

"How wonderful it is to finally meet you," The Princess said, giving Kaede's hands a squeeze. "I've heard so much about you that I feel as though we already know each other."

Touched by the kindness in the other woman, Kaede smiled shyly. "I feel the same way your highness."

Princess Serenity smiled prettily and released Kaede's hands. "I hope that tomorrow you will make some time for the two of us to get to know each other better."

As Kaede opened her mouth to respond the music ended and a new song started. Endymion cleared his throat and asked, "Princess Serenity, may I please have this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," the princess replied with a blush. As Endymion swept her away Kaede noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Excusing herself from the queen, Kaede made her way through the crowd of people and grabbed onto the hand of her friend Minako. "Minako! I was hoping to bump into you tonight!"

Minako, Sailor and Princess of Venus, turned towards her friend with a happy smile. The slightly older woman looked resplendent in a sleek orange gown. "Kaede! How wonderful to see you. It's been too long since I had a chance to go to Earth." Kade grinned and hugged her close friend. When she had become Sailor Earth, Queen Serenity had sent Minako to Earth to train the undisciplined girl in the ways of being a Sailor Senshi.

"It has been too long." Kaede said as she pulled back. With a glance around the room she said curiously, "So this is the Silver Millennium? It's even lovelier than I thought it would be."

Minako nodded and started to launch into a detailed explanation of the functions of the moon palace but was interrupted by the arrival of Endymion's eldest general Kunzite. Looking resplendent in his white uniform, the tall man bowed to the two women. "The two of you look fetching this evening."

A smile touched Kaede's lips. "Thank you Kunzite; you look very handsome."

The general smiled and turned to Minako, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Kaede felt her mouth drop open as Minako took Kunzite's hand and smiled. "It would be a pleasure." She gave a short wave to Kaede before getting pulled onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Inari, the High Priestess requested that take all the soiled linens to the laundry."

Inari looked up from the cloth she was embroidering and frowned at the initiate in the doorway. "But I was just on laundry duty last week. She asked me to fix the design on this alter cloth while she was away."

The other initiate, a young girl named Ayaka, shrugged looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Inari; I'm just relating what I heard." She left with a small wave and Inari sighed as she put aside the embroidery.

_One more month_ Inari thought as she made her way to the laundry with a giant armful of dirty robes. In a month's time she would become a priestess and she would be free from Youta's nitpicking. She would be a priestess, free to speak to whomever she wanted and go whenever she wanted in the temple. Inari was pulled from her thoughts by a sudden glow from around the corner. Quickening her pace she turned the corner but saw nothing. Lips tightening in a line, Inari continued on her way to the laundry but as she made it to the stairs that led down to where she needed to go she felt eyes on her back.

Whirling around the young woman saw the same glowing from before going back around the corner. Dropping the soiled linens on the ground Inari rushed after whatever it was. "Wait! Stop!" after several minutes of racing furiously through the temple Inari found herself outside the door of the crystal. Beneath the crack in the door she could see the glowing but she hesitated. If she was found within the sacred chambers of the crystal she would be punished severely. But if something happened to the crystal while she went to report the glow…

The door to the crystal swung open easily. Quickly Inari stepped through and found herself facing the object her life had been dedicated to. The Taiyo Crystal, the same size of the Silver Crystal, had been created to regulate the sun's light given to each kingdom. In times of need the crystal's power could be harnessed to empower the different kingdoms. Inari had seen the crystal less than a handful of times and this was the first time she had ever seen it alone.

The strange glow forgotten, Inari could only stare at the golden surface of the crystal. Slowly she made her way to the pedestal it rested on. As if in a trance Inari reached out and put her fingers against the crystal. Instantly a rush of power ran through her body and as she cried out in shock there was an explosion of images in her mind. Darkness seemed to cover all the kingdoms and there were people dying everywhere. The deaths were violent and Inari tried removing her hand but she found herself frozen in place. Unable to stop the images she found herself watching a strange woman stabbing the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess impaling herself. She watched horrified as the Sailor Senshi fell one by one. Soon strange images of the Sailor Senshi filled her mind, wearing clothing and speaking words she could not understand.

As if on a loop, the images of death and chaos filled her mind again and Inari sobbed out as she tried to pull away but it was useless, she was stuck.

* * *

As Prince Endymion led Princess Serenity back to the throne he said hesitantly, "I know that we agreed to…ending things but perhaps before the night is over you will grace me with another dance."

The Princess blushed lightly but nodded. "Yes," she replied softly. "I would enjoy that very much."

It was all Endymion could do to contain the grin that wanted to spread wide across his face. Instead he bowed politely and moved away from the love of his life. As he scanned the room he noticed Kaede standing awkwardly near the dance floor watching eagerly as the couples danced. Endymion felt a moment of guilt. As the Princess from his kingdom he should have danced with her already. Immediately he began walking towards her but stopped short as he noticed a familiar figure near the entrance of the ballroom.

Clothed in a white uniform and wearing silver armor, was Endymion's friend and guard Hypnos. Usually the man stayed close to Endymion but after the disappearance of Beryl he had gone ahead and led the search for her. When no news had been brought back Endymion had immediately assumed the worst for the sorceress but seeing Hypnos now…The prince changed his course and made his way to the entrance of the ball room. As he drew close Hypnos gave a short, stiff bow and said formally, "My prince, it is an honor to be in your presence ones more."

"Tomotsu please," Endymion started, using Hypnos' real name. "We've been friends for far too long to resort to such formalities. I'm pleased that you've returned safely."

The man smiled thinly. "Very well…Endymion. I have news your highness but…it will not do to speak of it here."

The two men exited the ballroom and Endymion led Tomotsu to a rose garden he had been shown during his last visit to the Silver Millennium. Once they were safely in the sweet smelling garden Tomotsu said, "The news I bring…it is not good." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "The sorceress lives; I found her on another continent."

Endymion let out a sigh of relief. "So she is well? I fail to see how that is not good news Tomotsu."

"She has amassed an army," Tomotsu replied flatly. "From what I have gathered they intend to take the Moon Kingdom by a storm and destroy the royal family."

Immediately Endymion's face darkened with anger. "We will not allow this to happen, we will take the royal army and smash them before they can harm any innocent people."

Tomotsu looked pained as he replied, "It is too late your highness; Beryl is on the move and she attacks the Silver Millennium at dawn."

"Then we must return to Earth immediately." The Prince said as he turned around to walk back to the palace. "We must warn the Queen and gather the Generals and Princess Kaede." Endymion took only a few steps before he staggered sideways feeling an immeasurable amount of sleepiness. He turned slowly towards Tomotsu, a look of shock on his face. "Why?"

Named Hypnos for a reason, Tomotsu had his arm outstretched towards the Prince and a faint cloud of purple smoke emanated from him. Whoever it touched would immediately fall asleep. A sneer touched the man's lips and as Endymion fell to his knees, eyes drooping with sleepiness he noticed that Tomotsu's blue eyes were now orange. Unable to hold on any longer the prince fell face forward fast asleep.

Tomotsu stepped forward and caught Prince Endymion's body just before it hit the ground. Easily hefting the Prince over his shoulder Tomotsu glided through the garden to a hidden transporter he had set up earlier in the evening. In moments they were gone.

* * *

High Priestess Youta arrived to the ball just in time to see Prince Endymion escorting Princess Serenity back to the throne after their dance. The older woman's lip curled upwards in disgust. Youta was well versed in the ways of Earth due to a trip there several years before. As fancy as their clothing or palaces may appear the earthlings were little more than savages. To see one know touching the Moon Princess with such familiarity was blasphemous.

Head held high, the priestess sailed across the room and made her way to the throne. Upon seeing her, the Queen smiled with genuine affection. The two were childhood friends but with their separate duties it was not often that they could be in each other's company. "High Priestess Youta! It is a pleasure that you were able to make it on such short notice."

"The pleasure is mine," Youta replied with a simple bowing of her head. Turning her eyes onto the Princess she asked, "Perhaps you could indulge me a few private moments with your mother Princess Serenity?"

The Princess looked troubled for a moment but she smiled and dipped her head. "Of course, there are some people I have not greeted yet."

As she walked away the Queen raised an eyebrow. "Has something happened at the Temple?"

Not one to mince words the high priestess replied coolly, "How long have your daughter and the earth prince been consorting?" Ignoring the stunned look on Queen Serenity's face, Youta continued, "You know that a union between the two is forbidden and yet you continue to give a blind eye to the situation!"

Had any other person dared to speak to her in such a fashion, Queen Serenity would have had the guards come and take them away. But she and Youta had been raised together and were close friends. Sighing heavily the Queen asked, "Those rules are archaic Youta and you know very well that the reason for which they were instated no longer exists. Would it truly be so terrible for Serenity and Endymion to be together?"

"The problem," Youta responded icily, "Will always exist. No matter how 'advanced' these earthlings may appear as the centuries pass they are still savage at heart." her face darkened. "A child from such a union would prove most disastrous."

There was a long beat of silence before Queen Serenity, eyes on her laughing daughter, said quietly, "I will not take my daughter's happiness from her."

The words were like a knife to Youta's heart. Struggling to stay composed she moved away from the throne and gave a perfunctory curtsey. "I take my leave of you your majesty." Without waiting for a response she turned on her heel and swept away.

* * *

"Are you alright Serenity?" Minako's amused tone brought Serenity back to her surroundings and away from the strange display between her mother and the high priestess.

Turning back to her friends the young woman dipped her head. "I just drifted off for a moment."

Minako smiled and said to Kaede, "Serenity may be the Moon Princess but she's just as absent minded as the rest of us."

The Earth Princess giggled and Serenity smiled. The girl was around her age and while she had not been raised in a royal household her manners were impeccable. Serenity hoped that the two of them would have a chance to get to know each other better. As the other two girls chatted the Moon Princess turned her head and searched the room for Endymion. They had sworn that after tonight they would no longer meet but the night was still young and she wished to dance in his arms once more.

"Are you looking for Prince Endymion?" Kaede's soft voice tugged at Serenity and a blush rose up on her cheeks as she processed the question.

Clearing her throat Serenity replied weakly, "O…Of course not. Prince Endymion and I had the pleasure of dancing earlier."

The other two girls stared at her and Serenity broke underneath the weight of their eyes. "He is very handsome," she admitted. "And," she continued with a dreamy smile, "He is an excellent dancer."

"Well I hope dancing is all you're doing," Minako stated firmly. When Serenity looked away the other girl said sharply, "You know the laws about with relationships with humans, it's forbidden."

"We're all the same! There is no difference between us!" Serenity replied sharply. "We all breathe air and need the sun's warmth to survive! Blood flows through our veins and we experience the same sorrows and joys in this life."

If Minako was surprised by the sudden outburst from her normally serene friend she did not show it. Instead she stepped closer and hissed, "You're talking nonsense! People from Earth are dangerous! None of them can be trusted!"

Before Serenity could respond there was a sharp gasp from Kaede. Immediately Minako's expression changed. Reaching out she touched the arm of the Earth Princess. "Kaede…I…I didn't mean…"

Kaede pulled away, her lips trembling and tears filling her eyes. Blinking rapidly she whispered, "I think you've made yourself clear Minako…" clumsily she curtsied to Serenity. "Y-Your highness." And with that she the fled the ballroom.

* * *

Trying hard not to cry, Kaede ran outside the palace ignoring the surprised looks on the guard's faces. How could Minako feel that way about humans? About her? Feeling depressed the young woman allowed the tears to spill down her cheeks. Coming to a stop Kaede looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. Turning in a circle she saw that she was at the entrance of a rose garden. Wiping the tears from her face she walked on the path into the garden looking for a place to gather her thoughts.

As she turned a corner Kaede suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice say, "It has been done my queen. Endymion will no longer be an issue."

Gasping softly to herself Kaede stopped short and listened as another voice, this one female and familiar replied, "You've done well Hypnos; go and gather the others. We will strike now while they are dancing like fools. I will meet you at the entrance of the palace."

"Yes my queen." There was a sound of retreating footsteps.

Kaede heard a low chuckle and shivered as the mysterious queen hissed to herself, "Soon Prince Serenity will be at my feet and I will show her who the better woman for Endymion truly is!"

Realizing that the voice was drawing closer, Kaede looked wildly about for a place to hide but there was nowhere to go. Eyes wide with fear she let out a gasp as the mysterious queen turned the corner. The woman was tall, with wild orange hair spilling down her shoulders. Her pale skin was accentuated by the dark dress that clung to her figure. On her forehead a wide triangular crown rested and her red eyes widened with anger and surprise at seeing Kaede.

Then, the woman's lips curled upwards into a sinister smile. "Well, if it isn't the brand new Sailor Earth. This is a pleasant surprise."

Kaede's mouth dropped open as she realized why the voice sounded so familiar. "B-Beryl? Endymion has been looking everywhere for you!"

The sorceress raised an eyebrow and said icily. "That's Queen Beryl to you, you peasant." Another smile touched her lips. "The prince will see me soon enough as soon as I deal with that whore who stole his heart from me."

"What happened to you?" Kaede asked. "Killing Princess Serenity because Endymion doesn't love you isn't right! It won't make him love you!"

There was a flash of something in Beryl's eyes as she hissed, "He has no right to be consorting with the Moon Princess! He is mine!" she calmed down slightly and smiled once more. "Join me, Kaede. Together we can be rid of these smug fools and the Earth will gain her rightful place!"

Just then screams from the direction of the palace split the air. Kaede cried out in shock and turned around to go in that direction but was stopped by a wall of black flames that cut off the exit to the garden. "If you won't join me then you'll die!" Beryl screamed the words and flung a ball of flame at the girl.

Kaede narrowly dodged the attack and raising her arm she cried out, "Earth Power Make Up!" the beautiful gown disappeared and was replaced by her customary uniform. Glaring at Beryl, Kaede said fiercely, "On behalf of the earth, I won't let you get away with this!" she pointed at Beryl and yelled, "True Quake!" falling to one knee she slammed her hands into the ground and the earth began to shake dramatically.

As Beryl toppled over in surprise, her grip on the flames disappeared and Kaede took her chance to run. Racing back towards the palace Kaede was stunned to see that part of it was in flames and that there were already many bodies littering the ground. Rushing back into the ballroom she discovered the rest of the Sailor Senshi battling against the Earth Forces that had invaded. Kaede gasped as she saw Minako being knocked into the ground by a soldier. As he raised his sword Kaede leapt forward and once more unleashed her True Quake attack. As the soldier went flying, Kaede raced to her friend and helped her up.

"Minako! Where's the Princess?"

Groaning, Minako got to her feet and said, "She's upstairs in a hidden chamber. She should be safe for now…" Quickly Kaede filled Minako in on what she knew about the sudden attack. A dark look crossed the other girl's face. "I knew their relationship was a bad thing from the start!"

Feeling angry Kaede snapped, "Not all humans are bad! I'm human! And I'm here helping you!"

"One good person can't erase everything that has happened." Gesturing towards the battle Minako continued bitterly, "Look at what's happened…I wish we had never made contact with your planet."

As the other Senshi ran forward to attack another soldier, Kaede stumbled outside feeling stunned. Almost immediately she saw Jaedite and a rush or warm feelings spread over her. He would be able to help her find Endymion and stop this nonsense. As she took a step towards him, Kaede stopped short when she realized that he had his arms around another woman.

"It's not too late my love," he was whispering as he stroked the long black hair of Sailor Mars. "You can still join me."

Sailor Mars stepped back, tears in her eyes but a stern expression on her face. "No Jaedite, this isn't right. You and I are on two separate paths and we can no longer…we…"her voice trailed off as Jaedite's sword pierced her heart.

Kaede screamed and took several steps backwards as Jaedite whipped around to face her. Sword covered in blood he said coldly, "I thought they had taken care of you. I see that I must do it myself."

"Why are you doing this?" Kaede cried out in response. "What have they done to us?"

Angrily Jaedite waved his arm at their opulent surroundings. "Look at them Kaede! They think they're better than us! But how can that be? They're impure, using crystals to extend their life spans…Who knows what other things they can do with their magic? it has to end."

Tears spilled down Kaede's cheeks as she shook her head. "No," she said with a half sob. "Princess Serenity is right; we're all the same!"

At the mention of the Princess' name, Jaedite's features twisted into an ugly sneer. "That _bitch_ was the one who started this by raising her skirts to seduce our Prince…if you're on her side then you must die also!" he ran forward, brandishing his sword at Kaede.

Terrified, Kaede leapt aside and narrowly avoided the sharp point of the sword. A dead soldier lay nearby and she ran to him, grabbing the sword that lay beside him. She turned just in time to block Jaedite's next attack. Kaede's muscle's screamed with exertion as he tried to force her down. Without hesitation, Kaede slammed her foot down on his and when the older man howled and hopped back, she stepped forward and hit him over the head with the hilt of the sword in her hand.

Jadeite fell like a rock and Kaede felt her legs wobbly like jelly. Shakily she made her way back to the ballroom and a small scream rose up in her as she saw Endymion, covered in blood and bruises rush forward and throw himself before the Princess Serenity who was under attack by Queen Beryl. The queen's sword sliced through the Prince's chest and he fell to his knees. As Princess Serenity screamed his name, Minako appeared from the left and with little effort ripped the sword from Beryl's hands.

Horrified Kaede looked away just as Minako thrust the sword forward. Slumping to her knees, Kaede dropped out of her Sailor Earth uniform and was more in the ball gown she had put on with such high hopes. Surrounded by the stench of death and the screams of the dying, Kaede reached out with a trembling hand and picked up a bloodied sword from the ground. _It's over_ she thought dimly as she raised the sword and touched the tip of it to the skin just above the neckline of her dress. _Endymion is dead and Beryl has won._ Her eyes focused on Jaedite's body which was beginning to stir. Hate mixed in with the love she had for him._ There's nothing left…_with one push of the sword, it was over.

* * *

Inari opened her eyes and let out a moan of pain as she sat up. Confused she looked around and realized she was in one of the cells of the dungeon located beneath the temple. Scrambling to her feet, Inari reached for the bars and cried out in pain as her hands made contact with the metal. Turning her hands over the young woman saw that her hands were covered in burns. Memories of the touching the crustal flooded her mind.

Hearing her cry, a guard came towards the cell. "You keep quiet now, or I'll have to report to the High Priestess that you're making a fuss."

"Wait!" Inari said as he turned away. "I don't understand; why am I in a cell?"

The guard shook his head. "You were caught with your hands on the Taiyo Crystal trying to steal it. You're lucky the High Pries…." The man's voice trailed off as the bells in one of the towers began to clang. "What on…." His sentence was cut off by the sound of screams.

Immediately the guard rushed towards the stairs and Inari found herself alone. For a long time she sat there, the sounds of screams and fighting coming from the opening of the dungeon. Just as she couldn't bear it any longer Goruden burst into the room, a brilliance of colors. "There you are!" he cried out in relief.

With one swoop, he had the cell doors open. As Inari ran out she asked, "What's going on?"

"We're under attack," the bird said grimly. "Soldiers from Earth are here and they have killed nearly everyone. Including the High Priestess."

Inari let out a shocked gasp as they reached the top of the stairs. It was her visions from touching the crystal come to life. The bodies of people she had known all her life were strewn across the floor and she could hear the laughter of men as they looted the inside of the temple. Goruden began leading her to the transporters but Inari stopped and looked back at the temple. "What about the crystal?"

Goruden gave her a look. "It's where it's always been, come you must leave here before you end up like the others."

"We can't let these men get their hands on the crystal!" Inari said firmly. "It's too powerful; who knows what kind of evil they could accomplish if they had it? If…if Youta and all the others have fallen then that means that I need to ensure its safety." Without waiting she turned around and ran for the main temple doors. Once inside Inari did not stop, she ran as though her life depended on it. Several men spotted her but she ignored their yells and ran faster, her heart racing as she heard their footsteps behind her. Inari turned a corner and came to a stop as she nearly crashed into some soldiers coming out of the initiate rooms. There was a moment of confusion as they scrambled for their weapons and Inari let of a shriek as one of them grabbed her roughly by the arm. She was free moments later when Goruden flew around the corner and slashed the man with his talons.

With her arm free Inari ran once more. Minutes later she was outside the crystal door and she flung it open. The crystal was untouched. Inari ran to it and reached for it. Just as her fingers touched the smooth surface she felt a blinding pain in her abdomen. Her hand clutched the crystal as she looked down and found a sword sprouting from her. A large hand grabbed onto her shoulder and Inari, falling to her knees, tried to hold onto the crystal. The crystal became almost too hot in her hands and dimly, the young woman was aware of the man behind her screaming out in pain.

The man's grip loosened and Inari fell to her side, the crystal still in hand. Her breathing shortened and she felt blood dribbling from her lips. As blackness touched her visions, Goruden landed beside her. she tried to speak but more blood came. Weakly she pushed the crystal across the floor to him

The bird gently touched his beak to her nose as he reached out and took the crystal in his claw. He let out a sharp tense gasp. "This isn't the end Inari." Goruden said finally, in an oddly gentle tone. "The crystal has shown me what it showed you; we will meet again."

The light in Inari's eyes faded and for a long while all was silent.

* * *

**And with that the prologue is officially done :D Next chapter we switch to the Present Day. Can't wait!**


End file.
